Talk:T. Atwood
Good idea with the quote, seven. I'd like to fix up MacReady's article, as well. I had edited both of these before registering, but there was little to do but make them both clones of the other, really. Regardless, I'm going to add the image and maybe the "dick in your pants quote". Is there a character template we could set up for their articles? It wouldn't have much info but it looks much more professional. I don't know how to add them. Also, do you think it would be more appropriate to merge the two into one article? Oh, in case you hadn't noticed it yet, the MacReady article is under the title of "MacCready". Hopefully that can be changed, too. Blackhound 19:22, 28 September 2008 (UTC) poor atwood. hey how about making an artical for that delta force operative codenamed "little bird" you know when the pointman and some delta force are dropped at the docks and little bird says "go fuck shit up!" lol Little Bird is the call sign for that entire squad, rather than a single operative. I can't remember the squad leader's name...does he even have one? Actually, I think the Point Man's HUD just identifies him as "SFOD-D Team Leader". I can see making an article for the squad of Little Bird, though, seeing as how we have Atwood and MacReady up. I could elaborate quite a bit more on Little Bird than I can with the former. Insight? Blackhound 00:08, 29 September 2008 (UTC) "SFOD-D Team Leader" I think his name is P. Niculescu but don't quote me on that. Seven279 03:37, 29 September 2008 (UTC) heres a youtube video with information on them 4:10 to 7:10:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMujKCxeO7M -antihero Yup, you're right. It's Niculescu, I remember that now. Good reference video, too, anti. However, even in high quality, I can't quite make out the letter initial for Niculescu's first name. It does look like a P but I can't say for sure. I would head over to the interval in FEAR myself to see, but, on the Xbox, choosing another interval overwrites your last checkpoint, so to get back to the place you were you have to manually select the interval, losing all your weapons in the process...and I have lots of Penetrator ammo right now :p. Aside from that bit of info, I'm all for writing up a Little Bird article. One thing that was brought to my attention in the beginning of that video was another radio ID oversight by the devs, though. After the short conversation with Fettel, Den Mother, over the radio, is shown as being Passalaqua D., a normal operative, which confused me when writing the Passalaqua article. I'll go fix that now :p. Blackhound 23:49, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Just saw you cropped the image to feature Atwood exclusively, well done! I tried cropping the image for MacReady too, and added it to his article, though it doesn't look as good as Atwood's what with his fancy posing. If you can do a better job, by all means go ahead. Blackhound 23:49, 29 September 2008 (UTC)